Thugmens
The Thugmens are the three main antagonists from the second episode Tankmen 2 from the Newgrounds webseries Tankmen. They are a team of three nameless thugs who went to take revenge on Steve. They were created by Johnny Utah. Personality Thugmens are brutal thugs, violent, treacherous, sadistic, abusive, merciless and obsessed with revenge, every time if a guest (like Steve) wins at their game, they take revenge on the guest and kill him. when Steve kills the third Thugmen, they want to kill Steve, but if the leader of the Thugmens is killed by Steve, the second Thugmen gets angry, but he was killed by Captain by firing a cannonball from his tank. Appearance The Thugmens are very different from other known Tankmen (like Captain, Steve, Sniper and the Dead Tankmen) and known Henchmens (like the Henchmens leader, his right-hand and the Henchmen Sniper). They are black armor with black boots and black gloves, they are a white breastplate with white epaulettes adorned with white spikes. The head of the Thugmens has a helmet similar to an American football helmet and is armed with a knife, the second Thugmens has a hockey mask with hair (reminiscent of Jason Voorhess) and is armed with a hockey stick on ice and the last Thugmen has a biker helmet and he does not have a weapon. History While Captain quietly drinks his beer in a bar called Frank Spirits and Bowling, Steve plays with the Thugmens by throwing paper origami, Steve launches a high-five with the Thugmens, but the Thugmens refuse to do high-five and they want take revenge on Steve by showing him a knife, Steve says a last word to the Thugmens to pull his tongue out. Playing the game a second time, Steve launched a second origami on the head of the Thugmens leader, Steve is happy to win, but the Thugmens want to immediately take their revenge against Steve, Steve notices that the helmet of the third Thugmen is made with plastic, the leader of the Thugmens voluntarily mocks Steve, but Steve kills the third Thugmen to avoid getting into trouble. Despite the fact that the third Thugmen died, the Thugmen leader threw the knife at Steve to kill him, but he accidentally threw him at Sniper, warning his best friend Captain that a group of three mercenaries called the Thugmens want to kill Steve to avenge the death of the third Thugmen, Steve takes the knife and escapes with Captain on his tank, the two Thugmens take their truck cannon in order to destroy the Tankmens' tank. The Thugmens chase Tankmen Captain's tank with Steve by launching catapult bullets from his truck. While the Thugmens chase down Captain and Steve, the Henchmen Sniper spits irresistibly on the ground, but the Thugsmens truck destroys the Sniper tower and the Henchmen Sniper sees the tower collapse with the destruction of the roof. While chasing between Thugmens' truck and Captain's tank, Steve stops driving his tank with Captain, Steve orders the Thugmens to throw the catapult ball on two ruined buildings, Steve orders the Thugmens to aim between the two buildings win, the Thugmens accept the game Steve, while Steve succeeds in his trick, the Thugmens' leader is aiming at the two buildings by throwing a bullet from his catapult, aiming at the two buildings, despite having aimed too close and the two buildings were too far away, the Thugmens leader lost the head that the two buildings are too far away, but Steve arrive telling the Thugmen leader to learn Pythagoras' theorem, then Steve kills the Thugmen leader with a knife, furious to see the Thugmen leader's death, the second Thugmen gave a final blow on Steve to killing him with a ice hockey, but Captain kills the second Thugmen with a cannonball from his tank. Gallery d14jg7v-702e014b-e407-4870-ae6d-0158a417cb4712.png|The Thugmen's leader show his knife against Steve. med_1476214598_image.jpg|The Thugmen's leader mocking laugh, mocking on Steve if he kill one of member of his gang. Tankmen2.png|The Thugmen's leader frightened by Steve cunning. Trivia *Unlike Tankmens and Henchmens, Thugmens have helmets that completely hide their faces and have not seen their mouths. *They are the three and the only villains from the original Tankmen series who dies. *One of the Thugmens has a hockey mask similar to Jason Voorhees, the main antagonist from the famous horror movies saga Friday the 13th. *The Thugmens appear in the adaptionnal flash game Tankmen 2: The Chase, from the website Newgrounds where you take the control of Captain and Steve on their tank in order to stop the Thugmens. *Despite being antagonists, the Thugmens are the only characters in the webseries Tankmen not belonging to the Tankmens, nor to the Henchmens, but an unknown military faction. Category:Thugs Category:Vengeful Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Teams Category:Gangs Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nameless Category:Blackmailers Category:Mercenaries Category:Envious Category:Minion